


Enjolras' Flat

by ShowMeAHero



Series: Easy To Begin, But Hard To End [10]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Carry On If You Don't Read The Series, Just A Layout Map of Enjolras' Apartment In This Series, Not Actually A Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For those of you who don't understand what Enjolras' flat looks like in the series "Easy To Being, But Hard To End", misunderstand no more with this handy layout map I've drawn you in paint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjolras' Flat

Keep in mind, this is not a very large flat, either. It is quite small. This is almost to scale. (Not really. But it is quite a small place.)

But this is how I see it when I'm writing.

(Grantaire probably shoved some easels and a keyboard against the wall of the bedroom when he moved in.)

I know the drawing's plain and boring, but I wanted to keep it simple and not at all confusing.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
